Lady of the Vampaneze
by MoiraiTheWarrior
Summary: based on the FILM Cirque Du Freak: Vampire's assistant. There's something special about Alcklatia, Murlough and Steve both know this. They must convince her to become one of them - a Vampaneze, but Darren and Crepsley are determined to stop that. When Alcklatia decides to become a Vampaneze something about Alcklatia is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Alcklatia was walking down the dark street, cold and alone. The only sounds she could hear were the distant sounds of traffic. She was alone in the dimly lit streets, her arms crossed across her chest trying to keep warm. She was wearing only a black t-shirt and a thin purple cardigan with a black long skirt. She was feeling the cold 'damn being a human' she thought as she walked trying not to shiver for fear someone may see her weakness. Alcklatia was sad and tried to stop herself from crying, she looked down at the floor forcing back her tears and wiping her black hair out of her face when the wind blew it across her pale skin. "Why do I remember that?" she mumbled to herself. She wanted desperately to go home but she had no home - no longer was she welcome amongst her family or the ones she considered friends.

She couldn't stop herself and a tear fell down her cheek and she leaned against a wall and allowed herself to sob. "What's wrong?" the unexpected voice made her jump and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to see an older man with a mop of scruffy orange hair "n-nothing" she quickly said and began to walk off. He flitted to her side "tell me what's wrong, I'm all ears" he said, Alcklatia shook her head and tried to get away from the man. Alcklatia heard other people's voices and tried to ignore them, she began to run as fast as she could but her legs gave in and she fell to her knees on the pavement by an alleyway. She noticed a pair of black shoes and slowly looked up to see a middle aged looking man clad in a purple jacket. Alcklatia gasped and scrambled to her feet, more out of not knowing he was there than being scared. She turned away and looked around hoping that the other man had left her alone "good, he pissed off" she mumbled to herself and began to walk down the street.

She tried not to start crying again but the image was haunting her and soon waterfalls fell from her brown eyes. She rounded a corner and heard feet 'god dammit' she thought. The feet didn't reach her though but instead a thud was heard, she turned to see the man clad in purple attacking the orange haired guy. "I want to help you" the orange haired guy shouted to Alcklatia, she shook her head but found herself unable to move to run away 'dammit I'm in shock' she mentally scolded herself. "n-no" she said. Alcklatia stared at the two as they fought, she tried to study their faces - especially the one of the man in purple - she felt she had seen them both somewhere before. She began to stare blankly at them glad the haunting image was fading. "Hold your breath" the orange haired guy said as he ran to her, he grabbed her around her waist and flitted off. He let her go, she stared at him "where the Hell have you taken me!" she almost barked.

"You are safe here" he said "at least you are away from Murlough", Alcklatia gave him a confused look "who the bloody Hell is Murlough?" She questioned. "The guy you saw in the purple jacket is Murlough, I am Larten Crepsley" Alcklatia nodded "I'm Alcklatia. Now tell me where I am" she said with authority in her tone of voice. Crepsley looked at her "I honestly don't know the name of this place" he said "but, you're not far from the place you were, probably about 7 blocks away" Alcklatia shook her head. "I appreciate you trying to help me Crepsley but why did you take me here?" "Because it's safer than being in the open especially since Murlough knows of you". Alcklatia raised an eyebrow "why do I need to be careful of Murlough?" she questioned "he's a Vampaneze and that means he's bad news" he replied "and you're not?" Alcklatia remarked.

The door burst open and Murlough came through, guess Crepsley's hiding spot wasn't so good after all, Crepsley pushed Alcklatia to the side and away from Murlough. "I will kill you scum" Murlough growled at Crepsley "scum sounds right" Alcklatia found herself mutter, Murlough glanced at her when he heard her remark. Murlough smiled at Alcklatia who sort of smiled back. Murlough proceeded to attack Crepsley who fought back nearly as strongly. Alcklatia found herself quietly chuckling "a bastard and can't fight what a great guy he is" she mumbled to herself, Crepsley looked to her and she shook her head. "Run!" he shouted to her "run before it's too late!" he added pleading to her at the same time. "Why?" she questioned "you're in danger" he replied as he dodged Murlough's clawed hand.

Someone from behind grabbed Alcklatia causing her to gasp, they wrapped a hand around her mouth and began pulling her away. Alcklatia tried to stop them taking her away by digging her nails into the frame of the door. Crepsley and Murlough both looked to Alcklatia wondering who the Hell was trying to take her. Her nails started to break away from the frame and before either of the men could get her she was dragged off and out of their sight. "You're lucky I've got more important things to do" Murlough growled at Crepsley and flitted in the direction Alcklatia was taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Murlough searched for Alcklatia sensing something about her was important to both him and the Vampaneze. "Where the fuck is she?" he said aloud to himself, he heard feet and turned to see the limp form of Alcklatia being dragged up some stairs. He flitted to the person who was taking her and put a hand on their shoulder digging his clawed nails into it. They let out a scream "let me go" they begged "why did you take the girl?" Murlough demanded. The person did not answer for a few seconds before saying "I don't know just want her dead" Murlough growled and threw the person off the side of the stairs. He saw Alcklatia hadn't moved from her position on the stairs "you ok?" he asked genuinely feeling concern for her. She didn't reply 'am I feeling compassion for her?' he thought before leaning down. He gently picked her up in his arms and flitted out of the building, Steve heard him and turned to face him but his eyes grew wide when he saw that Murlough was carrying a girl.

"Why the Hell have you got a girl in your arms?" Steve questioned "I saw her whilst I was in there attacking Larten, she was dragged off and I followed sensing something of importance with the girl, I found her unconscious" he answered. Steve looked at him a little confused, Murlough placed Alcklatia on the floor and knelt by her side, Steve knelt by her side too but he didn't immediately sense her importance but as soon as he touched her arm he felt her power. "Enough just bickering and looking at her" Steve said "can't help her if we just sit around". He stroked her pale cheek with the side of his hand and checked for her pulse, his eyes widened when he didn't find one "she's going to die if we don't do something, technically she already is" Steve exclaimed and began to panic slightly, he remembered the basics of resuscitation and hoped his slight knowledge would be good enough to help him in the situation.

"Come on girl, come back to us" he whispered to her before he tilted her head back and breathed twice into her mouth. He began chest compressions on her hoping she would come back to life. Murlough held one of her wrists keeping two fingers pressed on her veins hoping to feel a pulse beneath his fingers, he had never before felt this much emotion towards anyone. Steve continued trying to bring Alcklatia back to life "fucking come on" he said to her growing more and more desperate. After about 10 minutes Murlough found a pulse beneath his fingers "she's got a pulse" he exclaimed and Steve checked her neck to make sure, she had one! "Come on you can make it" Steve whispered in her ear before continuing to restore her breathing after a few minutes she gasped and her eyes shot open. "You're ok now" Steve said and rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her down. Once she calmed down Steve and Murlough helped her up, "what is your name?" Steve asked her, she looked in his purple eyes "Alcklatia" she replied, Steve nodded "I'm Steve, but you can call me leopard" Alcklatia caught a glimpse of Darren - but didn't know he was Darren -

Darren waved at her and beckoned her over. "Come here I want to talk to you" he said acting as friendly as he could, Alcklatia looked at him for a few seconds more before deciding to approach him. A hand on her shoulder stopped her though she looked to see Steve stopped her. "don't go to him, he's not trustworthy in the slightest" he said to her "of course I am, do I look mean?" Darren said upon hearing Steve. Darren had found something of Alcklatia's that she had dropped - her small pentacle dagger - he held it up "is this yours?" he asked. Alcklatia's eyes widened and she went to him, she took it from him "where did you find that?" she asked as she put it in her skirt's belt "it was down over there" Darren said pointing down the road "Larten Crepsley found it. He was worried about you" Darren added.

Darren looked into Alcklatia's eyes and smiled, Alcklatia smiled back. Darren was trying to win her over so she wouldn't become a Vampaneze and was convinced he was winning. Darren put his arms around Alcklatia's waist, his scent was captivating Alcklatia. Steve knew what Darren was trying to so flitted over and pushed him away from Alcklatia. "Stop trying to lie your way into getting people to your side" Steve barked at Darren before turning to Alcklatia "don't trust Darren or any of his friends, he just lies his way through life. Unlike him, I tell the truth and don't steal people to my side" Steve said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Murlough took Alcklatia to where they rested. They sat down and Steve couldn't stop himself from staring at Alcklatia: her pale skin, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her shiny ebony hair were captivating. He knew he loved her, but the Lord of the Vampaneze was only allowed to be with the Lady of the Vampaneze. Steve hoped that whoever the Lady of the Vampaneze was was beautiful. They had yet to find who the Lady of the Vampaneze was.

Steve noticed that Alcklatia was staring back at him "am I really that gorgeous?" she said, a red blush coming to her pale cheeks 'she can read my thoughts? Or can she read my eyes?' Alcklatia laughed a little "your eyes give you away Steve that glimmer of love" she smiled affectionately at him. Murlough broke into the love "enough being lovey dovey you two" he said "I want to ask you something Alcklatia. I want you to be a Vampaneze, would you be willing to become one?" she thought for a bit "what's the catch?" she asked. "Nothing really. No pain in transformation, you have free will. Only thing is you will have a higher lust for blood and can't go out in daylight. Also, you will have to leave family and friends behind" Alcklatia nodded "my family hates me and all people I thought were friends betrayed me, they're no problem for me. I hate the day anyway. Nothing seems bad. Still, I am not sure yet" Murlough and Steve exchanged looks they needed to convince Alcklatia to become one of them.

The morning came and Murlough and Steve went to sleep, Alcklatia decided to venture out. She wandered the street thinking whether or not becoming a Vampaneze would be a good thing or not. She bumped into a lady, she had blonde hair and was young looking "hello there" she said to Alcklatia "I'm Tina, a friend of Darren's he told me about you. Said Crepsley wanted to see you" Alcklatia looked to Tina "does he? Was told to stay away from him. Told he was bad news" Tina had a confused look on her face "really?" she exclaimed "who said that?" "Guy called Steve" Alcklatia replied. Tina's eyes widened "he didn't say he was known as leopard did he?" she asked cautiously, Alcklatia nodded "yeah, he did actually".

Tina grabbed Alcklatia's hands and checked them, she sighed "good job he didn't change you" she found herself say "why? I like him" Alcklatia asked, blushing slightly. Tina shook her head "no, no, no lovely" she said and grabbed Alcklatia's hand "he's not nice, he's horrible. You should be friends with Darren, he's lovely. Trust me on that" she said with a smile. Alcklatia looked into Tina's emerald eyes searching for lies. She scowled a little "hmm" Alcklatia remarked. Tina took Alcklatia to the Cirque and told Crepsley that she found Alcklatia.

"Hello Alcklatia, lovely to see you again" he remarked "where did you go? Was worried sick" he asked "after being dragged off my world went black, awoke to find a guy standing over me. He introduced himself to me as Steve and he was a friend of Murlough's. They took me somewhere and asked if I wanted to become one of them." Crepsley's eyes widened and he shook his head "whatever you do, don't go back to them" he said practically begging her. Alcklatia sighed "but I love Steve" she mumbled, Crepsley gently cupped her cheek in his hand and lifted her face so she looked him in the eye "don't fall for Steve fall for someone else - someone who is kind. Steve is nasty and horrible, you'll regret going to him" he said trying to be as calm as he could be. He let go of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Alcklatia was sad but she looked to Crepsley her eyes confused and upset "I'm not doing this to be mean, but I have to ask, can I see what your blood is like?" Alcklatia thought for a bit, "suppose so" she half-heartedly said. Crepsley pricked her finger with a claw and tasted her blood. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "You have a lot of power!" he exclaimed "that's why they want you. You're probably some sort of chosen one or something". He began to fidget "stay with us" he said and took her to the area in which Darren stayed "make sure she stays here" Crepsley demanded to Darren "if she leaves Steve will get her, she's powerful, her blood tells me so" he explained and left Alcklatia with Darren.

She stood there, confused and shaking her head. "You ok?" Darren asked, Alcklatia looked to him and nodded "if I'm important to Steve then really I should stay with right?" Darren thought about what to say to her, looking quickly at Snake Boy, "not really" he eventually said. Snake Boy butted in "if this Steve guy needs you then you should go to him. Try to go tonight when Crepsley will be out" Alcklatia smiled at him "I will" she replied with a smile. Darren looked to Snake Boy with a look that basically said "what the fuck dude?"

Alcklatia sat in the corner and waited for nightfall, nightfall came and she snuck out of the tent and looked around - no sign of Crepsley - she walked as fast as she could to the exit. Looking back one last time to make sure she wasn't being followed she left. "The snake guy had wise words, I'm glad he was there" she said to herself as she walked away.

Meanwhile...

"Darren! Get up!" Crepsley demanded as he shook Darren's shoulder, "huh?" a half asleep Darren said as he got up "where's Alcklatia?" Crepsley asked "she was asleep in the corner last time I saw her" he said "well she ain't now". Crepsley turned to Snake Boy "you see her?" Snake Boy shook his head "not since earlier no". Crepsley began to panic "where the Hell she go?" he asked to himself. "You two stay here, I'll go looking for her" Crepsley demanded and left the tent.

Darren turned to face Snake Boy "you told her to leave at nightfall" he started "which means she's gone back to Steve, do you know who Steve is?" Snake Boy shook his head "clearly" Darren said and sighed "he's a Vampaneze - one of the enemies - Alcklatia is powerful as Crepsley said. You telling her to leave means you will likely next to see her with purple eyes and hunting people" Darren was starting to shake "such a waste of a beautiful girl" he said aloud to himself and looked to the floor. "Is that so?" Crepsley said a little angry "I heard Darren and came back. Snake Boy - you told her to go so it's your fault she's gone" Snake Boy looked to the ground saddened and ashamed "I forgive you this time" Crepsley said "you had no idea who Steve was, next time don't encourage anyone to leave, you understand?" Snake Boy nodded. "Good. Now I have to hope I find her" Crepsley added and flitted off in search of Alcklatia.

Back again...

Alcklatia was running down a street but stopped, tired out. She walked fast in case someone had noticed she left. She made her way back to Steve and Murlough "where did you go?" Steve asked "went out around here to think and this woman called Tina dragged me to the fucking Cirque and Crepsley tried to keep me there with fucking Darren" she exclaimed. Steve rolled his eyes "those bastards can't keep their nose out of anyone's business" Steve remarked "you made your mind up yet?" He asked, Alcklatia nodded. "oh by the way, Crepsley tasted my blood and said that I am powerful and am probably a chosen one or something" Steve and Murlough glanced at eachother "explains why I sensed something about you the other day" Murlough said "what is your decision? Will you become one of us?" he asked, Alcklatia nodded "yes, I will become a Vampaneze" she said and smiled. Murlough smiled and told Alcklatia to hold her hands up. He made a cross cut on both of her hands with one of his clawed nails and then a clawed cut on his left hand. He put his hand onto one of her hands so that his blood could flow into her veins. The reason why one hand is left to bleed is so that the Vampaneze blood can go into the human blood stream and the human blood will leave the body through the other hand's open wound. After a few minutes Murlough removed his hand from Alcklatia's. Alcklatia's eyes widened as the blood was a bit of shock for her body but she was ok "lick your hands" Murlough said to her. She did as he asked and noticed they healed over immediately, she smiled liking what she was becoming "I'm glad you decided to join us" Murlough said with a small smile "your power and honour is what we need". Alcklatia looked into his purple eyes and smiled "I'm glad you blooded me, I know I made a good decision" Alcklatia remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

Crepsley was searching desperately for Alcklatia hoping to find her before Steve or Murlough did, meanwhile they were teaching Alcklatia the ways of the Vampaneze. "Where is she?" Crepsley thought as he searched for Alcklatia.

Eventually Crepsley saw Alcklatia, her ebony hair swaying in the night breeze. He gasped as he saw that Murlough was teaching her how to feed, he shook his head not believing what had happened "this can't be happening" he found himself say as he saw Alcklatia destroy the neck of a middle aged man with one swift swipe.

Alcklatia's eyes hadn't yet changed nor did she have sharp nails, she used her dagger to slit the man's throat. After feeding a broad grin spread across Alcklatia's face. Crepsley was staring in disbelief he couldn't believe that Darren and Snake Boy let her out of their sight. He stomped his foot in anger and flitted his way back to the cirque.

After a few weeks Alcklatia's once chocolate brown eyes were a gorgeous shade of amethyst purple. She had claw like nails and could flit. Darren was close to tears as he saw Alcklatia laughing with Steve, the amethyst of her eyes shining beautifully, they flitted with eachother and hugged to show friendship.

Darren looked to the floor and kicked a stone that was on the pavement, unfortunately it caught the top of his foot and flew into the air hitting Alcklatia in the back of the head. Steve glared at him and gave him a disgusted look "why did you do that?" Steve snarled "it was an accident" Darren replied trying to keep calm. Alcklatia put her hand to the back of her head and looked to see the stone had drawn blood.

"Right that's it!" Steve snapped and flitted towards Darren slamming him to the floor, "you drew blood" he growled "it was a fucking accident" Darren replied chocking beneath Steve's grip. Steve got up and grabbed Darren by the t-shirt and threw him against a building "next time you die" he growled before turning to Alcklatia "you ok?" He asked, she nodded "just got a bit of a headache now" she replied.

After a week of being a half-Vampaneze Alcklatia was asked a question by Murlough "it's not usual for a female to be so strong and have such immense skill. Would you care to see if you were the Lady of the Vampaneze?" Alcklatia nodded "I doubt I am but suppose I could see". It was a different way than how the Lord was found. There was this headpiece and the blue jewel in the centre would only glow purple if the Lady of the Vampaneze was wearing it.

Murlough had been given it on the task to find the Lady. "Be warned it may hurt you if you're not the Lady" he said and Alcklatia nodded in understanding. He slowly placed it on her head and the jewel glowed brightly, Murlough bowed to her "welcome my Lady, I knew there was a reason I helped you" he said and smiled.

Steve hugged Alcklatia close to him "your my chosen partner" he whispered in her ear "will you be mine?" when they broke the hug Alcklatia said "yes I will" Steve's face lit up his purple eyes shining with love. "We must tell the others about this discovery" Murlough exclaimed. The three began the long and treacherous journey to the Vampaneze cave systems.


End file.
